nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Half Dragon
Half Dragons are born from the union of Dragon and a humanoid. Though it also refers to other beings that share dragon blood, but mainly humanoids. There exists two variations, the True Dragon half dragon, and the Clan Dragon half dragon. They are very different in terms of abilities and appearance. True Dragon Half Dragon Those born from a True Dragon retain some manner of draconic appearance, with males usually having a dragon's head, wings, clawed hands and feet. Their bodies are covered in thin scales, and they're heavily muscled. Females retain some degree of femininity with fewer scales, coarse hair, and scutes on their limbs. They also possess wings, tails, clawed hands and toes feet. They possess super human speed and agility, their magical affinity often being what their dragon parent possessed. They are, however, sterile and cannot have children of their own. Clan Dragon Half Dragon These are born from the union of a Clan Dragon and a humanoid, and unlike the other variant, they look exactly like their humanoid parent. The only sign of their being a half breed are the intensely glowing eyes, and the exoskeleton armor they attain later in life. Like True Dragon half breeds, they also possess super human strength and speed. However, they have their own natural armor, and a weapon manifested from their own being. These weapons are usually shaped into what they desire, and remain in this form. They can be summoned at will, and as such can never truly be disarmed for long. Their armor is impenetrable to any weapons save those made from Draconite. Though it is possible for excessive blunt force to damage their bodies without having to go through the armor itself. The appearance of the exoskeleton varies, as its design can be altered to the user's will. A half dragon's defenses depend on the amount of energy within their bodies, as it sustains not only their exoskeleton, but their ability to regenerate damage dealt to them. The more damage they sustain, the more energy that is drained from their bodies. If they manage to avoid damage for a short time, it will reach its cap again allowing for their wounds to heal. Certain injuries can critically reduce the amount of energy they possess, such as organ damage, a severed limb, and broken bones. A surefire way to near remove all energy from them is to destroy their heart, though it can regenerate fully, but with continued assault they will die an excruciating death. One other means of killing them is decapitation, this is often the quickest means of doing so. These half dragons possess an entity within themselves known as a Dragon Soul, the personification of the beast within. It vies for dominance over the body, and will do whatever it takes to convince the host that they need it. Its primary lie is that the half dragon's power comes from it, and that it can give them more if they allow the creature to control them every now and then. Allowing it to control them inflicts them with a unique strain of Dragonblight, a disease that slowly corrodes the body. This causes crystalline veins to appear upon the body, and with each possession the veins spread, slowly reaching the host's eye. Once reaching the eye, the two are forced into a confrontation, where they must battle the other within the Void, their subconscious. Should the half dragon lose, their consciousness is snuffed out, essentially causing them to die while the Dragon Soul takes over the body. Half dragons possess 4 different forms: Their base form, a Draconid form which varies between male and female. Males are always 10 meters tall, with a complete transformation, making them resemble smaller dragons, and are usually wingless. Females are 12 meters, and retain some of their features from their first form. Namely their torso, and head. Their limbs transform into gargantuan claws covered in armor, horns sprout upon their head, and their teeth take on a more sharpened appearance. The tips of their tails become like a blade, capable of slicing and stabbing their victims. The third form is the dragon form, which will resemble their dragon parent. Males are larger here, and far more muscular in comparison to their female counterparts. The final form is the Ascended Form, which by far may be the most powerful. The forms they can take depend upon which side of themselves they embrace most, though most will experience each form at least once or twice before being stuck with what they have. Like their dragon parents, they possess the same virility/fertility, capable of procreating with just about any species, even those not able to breed with others. Such as any beast race variant with another beast race, a beast race with humans or elves and vice versa. This can create unique hybrids that are not seen elsewhere. However, those born from a half dragon do not possess all of the abilities their half breed parent possesses. They're slightly weaker, and are bereft of any kind of transformation. Category:Races